


Perfect Pandoran Moment

by StormWildcat



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about a perfect night on Pandora for the SIren and Commando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Pandoran Moment

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't nearly enough AxtonXMaya and it makes me sad.

Another accomplished mission, another haul and another celebratory night in vacant bandit territory with Axton. It must be around 2:00AM when I randomly wake up. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I fix my gaze to the sky. The stars twinkle almost mischievously at me as if they were conscious of what had transpired under them earlier. Listen here, stars, that was totally worth the possibility of getting caught and shot at naked, and you all know it.

A smirk curls the corner of my mouth before I turn towards the warm body next to me. Chest rising and falling with each breath, Axton seems to be sleeping peacefully. It’s almost strange seeing him completely at ease and silent. His backpack makes him move like he’s been impaled top to bottom and he always has a smartass comment or a snide remark to share with the public. But right now he’s just asleep under the stars, snug in the large sleeping bag we found refuge in before succumbing to our baser, more carnal sides. Times like these help remind me just how handsome and sweet he is. Sometimes it’s easy to forget when we’re gunning down bandits and covered in mud, dirt, blood and heaven knows what else.

I can’t help but smile as I cuddle back up to him, his arm adjusting to my position and unconsciously pulling me closer. Axton and the beautiful Pandoran night sky was in view; it doesn’t happen often on this forsaken planet, but this moment is just perfect.


End file.
